


Путь к норме

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Что было бы, если бы код, прочитанный Земо, не сработал?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Очень удивлюсь, если в руфандоме эту идею еще никто не писал, но мне она грызла мозг слишком давно, чтобы просто выбросить ее из головы.

Оковы были холодными. Прошло уже семь часов, как его приковали, а металл так и не согрелся. Возможно, это было его свойством, или же Баки до сих пор не смог избавиться от ассоциации «клетка – заморозка», а психосоматика завершала работу.

Он старался размеренно дышать и сохранять спокойствие. Приступов амнезии или панической атаки давно не было, но перестраховаться стоило.

– Добрый день, мистер Барнс. Я доктор Брюссар. Мне поручено провести психиатрическую экспертизу. Вы не возражаете?

Психолог сел за стол, вынул из портфеля айпад, продолжая мягко улыбаться. Он чем-то вызывал подозрения. Чересчур расслаблен – решил наконец Баки. Обычно в его присутствии люди автоматически принимали боевую стойку или клали руку на оружие. Никто не выглядел так, будто ждет, когда ему расскажут неплохую историю. Что ж, возможно, он прав.

– Ваше имя Джеймс? – не дождался тот ответа и продолжил: – Это не допрос. Я лишь задам вам пару вопросов. Вы знаете, где находитесь? Джеймс, будете молчать, я не смогу вам помочь.

– Меня зовут Баки, – почему-то его хотелось поправить. Он настолько медленно привыкал к своему имени, что каждый раз будто убеждал себя, что является именно этим человеком.

– Скажите, Баки, вам многое довелось пережить?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом.

– Боитесь, что начнете рассказывать – кошмарам не будет конца? – что-то записывая в айпад. – Не волнуйтесь, речь пойдет лишь об одном.

Внезапно погас свет. Включились аварийные лампы, которые едва разбивали сумрак. И черт бы с ним, но не с везение Баки считать, что это случайная неприятность с проводкой.

– Что за черт, – сказал он.

– Давайте поговорим о вашей родине. – Психолог говорил уже не мягким, а более сосредоточенным тоном. – Нет, не о Бруклине. И уж конечно не о Румынии. То место, откуда вы родом.

Баки, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как в мигающем освещении человек – психологом он явно не являлся – достает и открывает красную записную книжку со звездой на обложке. Он надеялся больше никогда ее не увидеть.

– Желание.

– Нет, – прошептал Баки.

– РжавОй.

– Стоп, – обреченно, как будто это могло остановить голос, зачитывающий код.

Баки откинул голову, надеясь, что сейчас этот человек остановится. Прекратит. Но голос с жутким акцентом продолжал.

– Земнадьцеть.

Баки напрягся, сжал левую руку в кулак. Если он сейчас попытается освободиться, то убьет все возможное доверие к себе со стороны сил ООН. Но если код будет произнесен полностью – один бог знает, что прикажет ему этот человек.

– Остановись, – громче сказал он, надеясь, что тот послушается, отвлечется хотя бы. Что сейчас вот-вот ворвется подмога. Это целое здание спецслужбы, где хоть один чертов полицейский или спецагент?

– Раззвет.

Это середина кода. Баки почувствовал оцепенение, усилием воли сосредоточился на реальности, на холоде металла и попытался вырваться из оков. Он больше не мог ждать. Кандалы на левой руке отлетели быстро. Металлической же рукой он отодрал от кресла крепления и справа.

– Петчь, – зачитывал голос. Теперь он говорил громче из-за шума. Но Баки услышал бы его в любом случае, его настроили на эти слова.

Страх подгонял. Баки ударил в дверь, но стекло выдержало. Конечно, личную клетку для международного преступника сделали непробиваемой, а вот службу безопасности смог положить на лопатки агент Гидры.

– Девять.

Баки продолжил бить. Размеренно и в полную силу. Эта дверь стояла между ним и опасностью снова стать Солдатом.

– Доброкачественный, – произнес голос.

И Баки, дернувшись, замер. Сейчас должен был быть «добросердечный». Он затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь к себе и ожидая, что человек поправится. Оцепенение, которое всегда шло рука об руку с кодом, откатилось.

– Возвращение на родину. Адин. Грузовой вагон.

Человек не заметил ошибки, дочитал и встал перед дверью, всматриваясь в лицо Баки. Тот не двигался, прикидывая, что делать. Человек, похоже, был уверен, что активировал Солдата. Выгоднее поддерживать его уверенность до прибытия помощи, иначе он может зачитать код повторно и исправиться.

– Солдат? – спросил человек.

– Я готов отвечать, – на русском произнес Баки, выпрямившись и смотря в одну точку над плечом человека.

– Меня интересует секретный рапорт от 16 декабря 1991.

Баки сжал зубы.

– Операция по ликвидации и доставке препарата, – помедлив секунду, ответил он.

– Кто цель?

«Говард Старк» – мысленно произнес Баки. Та ночь вставала перед ним отдельными кадрами. Простреленная шина. Умоляющий Говард. Тихий голос Марии Старк и ее теплая кожа.

Кислотно-голубая сыворотка. Часть его кошмаров.

– Информация засекречена, – сказал он вслух.

Человек нахмурился.

– Отвечай, Солдат, – повысил он голос.

– Информация засекречена.

Человек выругался и снова посветил фонариком в записную книжку. Баки сглотнул.

Секунды бухали пульсом у него в ушах. Поэтому он только вместе с человеком обратил внимание на звук у двери.

– Солдат, уничтожь противников, – приказал человек, посмотрев на нее. Потом обернулся и повторил: – Солдат, в атаку.

Баки улыбнулся. Заблокированная дверь слетела с петель, и вооруженные люди ворвались внутрь, пока человек растерянно смотрел на него.

***  
Баки кинул взгляд на часы и подумал, что успеет еще раз собрать паззл до обеда. Он перемешал детали и ладонью распределил их по столу. Отобрал те, что являлись частью рамки и стал аккуратно составлять их в единый прямоугольник. Картинку он уже знал досконально, поэтому работал быстро, прерываясь только на секунду, чтобы найти нужный кусочек.

Возможно, не самое большое развлечение, но зато занимает время, руки и дает спокойно расставить мысли по полочкам. Раз в пару часов Баки менял паззл – всего их в зале отдыха было пять. За два месяца он успел выучить их лучше, чем сборку оружия. Бесполезный навык, но Баки он делал теплее на сердце. Что-то мирное, не связанное с убийствами и из его новой жизни. Все такие знания и привычки он бережно собирал два года, создавая из них кокон личности Баки Барнса. Нового Баки Барнса.

Тихо скрипнула дверь на входе в отделение. Обычно в это время никто из врачей или стороннего персонала не допускался. Баки скосил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, войдет кто-то в комнату или пройдет по коридору. Люди – слышалось два приглушенных голоса – остановились в промежутке, где окон не было, и о чем-то разговаривали несколько минут. Баки стал прикидывать вероятные причины такого выбивания из графика. Кроме него пациентов было трое. Но те плотно сидели на препаратах и не выходили из своих палат за редким исключением. Пришли явно к нему. Врач? Сеанс был назначен на семь и передвигался только один раз, когда у доктора случился приступ язвы. Сотрудники ООН? Время проверки еще не подошло. Журналисты сюда проникнуть не могли, а после случая с Земо допуск к нему был крайне затруднен. Не так уж много людей смогли бы добиться встречи.

Дверь наконец открылась, вошла нахмуренная медсестра, а за ней Стив.

Баки быстро отвел взгляд, уставившись в детали паззла, и замер. Они не виделись четыре месяца, а последний раз разговаривали и вовсе перед атакой спецназа в Будапеште. Потом Баки держали в клетке, затем в одиночной камере, а после отмашки психологов здесь, в психиатрической клинике с особой системой безопасности. Баки слышал шаги Стива, но боялся поднять на него взгляд. Он много вспомнил за эти месяцы. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем за предыдущие два года. И теперь еще сильнее чувствовал разницу между парнем из Бруклина, сержантом Барнсом, и собой, бывшим Зимним Солдатом. А Стив надеялся разглядеть в нем своего старого друга. Баки было иррационально стыдно, что он не смог сохранить его.

– Баки? – Стив остановился у стола и тихо, почти неуверенно позвал его. – Я приехал забрать тебя.

– Как ребенка из детского сада? – сказал Баки и поднялся. Шутить было гораздо проще, чем просто поздороваться. Он выпрямился, заставил себя расслабиться и посмотреть Стиву в лицо.

Тот закатил глаза и улыбнулся.

– Как собаку из приюта.

И протянул руку. Баки крепко ее пожал, смотря чуть левее его головы.

– Но я же лучше собаки? – сказал он и растянул губы в улыбке.

– Определенно, – Стив хлопнул его по плечу. – Готов выбраться из клетки? Правительственная комиссия, наконец, признала тебя невиновным и отдала на поруки Мстителям и мне лично.

– А какие условия?

Стив вздохнул:

– Регулярные встречи с одобренным психологом, ограничение передвижения, отчеты и блокировка руки, – последнее он сказал почти виноватым тоном.

Баки кивнул. За четыре месяца он приноровился к обездвиженности левой руки – электроблокиратор поставили сразу же, как выпустили его из клетки. Он и не ждал другого. Стоило порадоваться, что не придумали, как отделить руку от тела.

– Практически курорт, – улыбнулся он.

– Надеюсь, да, Бак, – искренне ответил Стив.

От его взгляда у Баки сжался желудок. Он почувствовал себя действительно трехлапым щенком, которого забирают из приюта, потому что выглядит самым жалким и требующим любви созданием. «Ты это заслужил», – говорил взгляд Стива. «Весьма сомнительно», – хотелось ответить Баки.


	2. Chapter 2

Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Во рту пересохло, а сердце бешено стучало, но остатки сна уже рассеивались, отступая. Баки сглотнул и заставил себя медленно разжать правый кулак, потому что мышцы на руке уже начинало сводить от напряжения. Вдох-выдох. Молочно-белый потолок его комнаты. Тишина с легким, далеким гулом. Безопасность.

Баки медленно закрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти, ожидая, пока сердечный ритм войдет в норму, и поднялся. По опыту он знал, что не сможет теперь заснуть, поэтому оставалось чем-нибудь заняться. По средам и пятницам он обычно читал, в понедельник – смотрел фильмы, а в остальные дни ходил в спортзал, потому что привык много заниматься. И это отлично отвлекало.

Баки запустил беговую дорожку, когда почувствовал спиной взгляд. Стив бы сразу дал знать о своем присутствии, так что оставалась масса вариантов из остальных Мстителей, которые внезапно решили пройтись по базе ночью. Баки размеренно дышал, ожидая, когда человек (или Вижн) примет решение уходить или нет, а лопатки перестанет сводить от напряжения. Можно было обернуться, но он только что встал на дорожку, и это сразу бросилось бы в глаза. К тому же, Баки не оставлял надежду, что ситуация рассосется сама – Мститель уйдет, а ему не придется вступать в ужасающее социальное взаимодействие, которое выжимало его сильнее нескольких часов тренировок.

– Не обязательно делать вид, что меня здесь нет, – сказала Наташа.

Баки про себя чертыхнулся. Из всех вариантов полуночников ему достался тот, что видит его насквозь. Общался с Наташей Романовой он не больше пяти минут – в тот день, когда появился на базе – но и одного внимательного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать опасность. Рассказы Стива это ощущение только усиливали. У Баки слишком много скелетов в шкафу, чтобы расслабиться рядом с ней.

Он остановил дорожку, взял с поручня полотенце и обернулся.

– Доброй ночи.

Наташа, стоящая у двери со скрещенными руками, улыбнулась уголком губ, будто ее позабавила его вежливость.

– У меня пара вопросов.

– Я не стану каким-либо образом вредить вам.

– И хорошо, потому что у наших врагов плохо со статистикой выживаемости. Но меня больше интересуют проблемы, которые ты тянешь на хвосте.

– Их я не могу изменить.

– Тогда будь паинькой, выполняй все указания, не отсвечивай и не расстраивай Стива. – Баки даже не удивился последнему. Стив всегда умел добираться до сердца. – А я постараюсь организовать тебе пенсию где-нибудь в тихом уголке Канады, как только утихнет шумиха.

Звучало хорошо. Баки нахмурился, ища подвох.

– И все?

– А ты ждешь миллионов и личную яхту? – Наташа подняла бровь.

– Я об условиях. Не слишком ли просто?

– Я бы не недооценивала пункт про Стива.

– Я знаю его с двухлетнего возраста, я давно научился его не недооценивать.

Наташа улыбнулась. И, похоже, искренне.

– Тогда будь ему другом, которого он так долго искал, и все будет хорошо.

«Легко сказать», – подумал Баки.

– Постараюсь.

– И еще, на днях Старк предложит тебе немного покопаться в мозгах – соглашайся. Во-первых, потому что должен быть паинькой, во-вторых, его программа лучше тех десятков врачей, что тебя заставят посещать в противном случае.

Баки представил часы общения с Тони Старком, когда необходимо будет следить за каждым своим словом и мыслью. Перспектива казалась сродни пытке.

Но с другой стороны – риск в какой-то момент нарваться на еще одного последователя Гидры, которому известен код. Его нужно обезвредить.

Стив упоминал технологию Старка. МОРГ. Подходящее название для того, что должно похоронить его прошлое.

– Я соглашусь, – сказал наконец Баки.

Наташа кивнула, окинула его еще одним внимательным взглядом, развернулась и ушла. Здороваться и прощаться она явно считала излишним.

Баки подошел к скамье и сел, опустив голову. Вдох-выдох. Держать язык за зубами, избавиться от кода, найти тихий уголок. Все просто, у него должно получиться.

Как же он надеялся, что Наташа не врала.

***  
– Тебе же здесь хорошо?

Баки бросил взгляд на Стива и пожал плечами.

– Тут безопасно и можно видеться с тобой.

Вряд ли это подходило под идеальный ответ, потому что Стив немного нахмурился. У него снова появилось то самое выражение лица – будто Стив смотрел на больного щенка. И Баки даже не испытывал раздражения от этого, потому что именно так себя и чувствовал. Если добавить, что щенок перед этим разбил вазу и нагадил на ковер.

– Все в порядке, Стиви. Сейчас я как на курорте впервые за последние, кажется, пару веков, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Вряд ли ты служил еще в Гражданскую, так что проверь свои часы, Бак, – чуть расслабившись, ответил Стив.

Он снова развернулся к телевизору, но морщинка между бровей не разгладилась. Баки не знал, это из-за него или всех других проблем. Возможно, всего сразу. Он подозревал, что Стив урывает любую свободную минуту, чтобы провести с ним (и смотреть Симпсонов, как сейчас), но не хотел всю оставшуюся жизнь быть для него обузой.

***  
– Доброе утро, – прозвучало за спиной.

Мужской голос был незнаком. Баки автоматически потянулся за ножом – тем, что для овощей, чтобы был незаметнее – прежде чем сообразил и сменил направление движения руки, взяв солонку. Обернулся он, одновременно досаливая свой салат. В дверном проеме кухни стоял темнокожий парень. Баки вспомнил, что видел его в Будапеште во время ареста. Сэм Уилсон. Стив говорил, что он был на задании последние пару недель, поэтому и не встретился до сих пор ему на Базе.

– Доброе. Сэм?

– Баки?

– Ну вот и познакомились. Будешь завтракать? – кивнув на салат, улыбнулся Баки.

– От сока и хорошего сэндвича точно не откажусь, – Сэм прошел к холодильнику, а Баки отставил соль и достал для него стакан с полки.

Нарезая ветчину, сыр и помидоры, он встал к Баки лицом. Тот, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, сел за стол и стал медленно жевать свой салат. Попался особенно большой кусок авокадо, и Баки, почувствовав вкус, тут же решил, что первый и последний раз использует его в готовке. Не настолько он всеядный.

– Так чем тут занимаешься целыми днями?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Читаю, смотрю фильмы и сериалы, тренируюсь. В клинике у меня из развлечений были только паззлы, так что все нынешние даже сойдет за культурную программу.

– Ну, сейчас мы все практически все время на скамейке запасных, пока утрясается с Соглашением.

– Ты подписал?

Может быть, не стоило спрашивать, раз в какой-то степени он и сам был виноват в напряженности ситуации, но Баки стало интересно.

– Да, – Сэм поморщился. Видимо, решение было не из простых. Он сложил сэндвич, налил сок и сел за стол, напротив Баки. – А ты бы подписал?

– Я вне игры.

– Пока что.

– Навсегда.

Сэм поднял брови, но затем понимающе кивнул.

– Я бы предложил тебе пробежку по окрестностям, но бегал уже с одним ветераном, и второго раза мое самолюбие не выдержит.

У Баки было ощущение, что он сдал важный экзамен.

– Не хочу стать причиной этого, – усмехнулся Баки, решив, не заострять внимания на том, что ему нельзя выходить из здания Базы. – Но можем устроить спарринг. У тебя будет преимущество.

– Весьма условное, – махнул рукой Сэм. – Но я уже смирился и стараюсь надирать задницы обычным смертным.

Баки хмыкнул.

– Дошел тут до меня слушок об одном «надирании».

– Это не считается, – Сэм ткнул в его сторону пальцем, – иногда стратегия заставляет играть в поддавки.

Баки поднял правую руку, сдаваясь.

– Как скажешь.

– То-то же, – сказал Сэм и откусил от своего сэндвича. – С кем уже здесь познакомился?

– Мельком – со всеми, еще в первый день. А общался только с Наташей и Вижном.

– Немного, за две-то недели.

– Я сейчас не самый компанейский парень.

– А так и не скажешь, – Сэм поднял брови, изображая преувеличенное удивление. – Когда до тебя доберется Старк, а за ним и полковник Роудс, можно будет считать, что погружение закончено.

Баки улыбнулся, прожевал салат и спросил:

– А Старк редко бывает на Базе?

– Без понятия, – пожал плечами Сэм. – Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, в отъезде он или изобретает что-то новое и потрясающее в подвале. Хотя, пока не усовершенствовали звукоизоляцию, вопросов возникало меньше. – Он допил сок одним глотком и поставил кружку в раковину. – Старк как кот – любит быть сам по себе и появляется там, где меньше всего ждешь.

– Я запомню, спасибо.

– Бывай, – Сэм махнул рукой и вышел, дожевывая на ходу сэндвич.

Баки проследил за ним взглядом. Первый человек, который не обращался с ним, как с бомбой. Это было приятное ощущение.

***  
Баки чистил зубы и рассматривал в зеркале свои волосы, раздумывая, выглядит ли он со стороны настолько похожим на заросшего дикаря, насколько кажется себе самому. К щетине он давно привык – росла она быстро, а педантичности Стива в борьбе с ней ему не хватало. А вот волосы, отросшие за время в бегах почти до плеч, теперь немного раздражали. Споласкивая зубную щетку, Баки решил, что нужно как-то раздобыть пару резинок. Если, конечно, останется тут еще достаточно долго. Он наклонился прополоскать рот, когда от двери раздался голос.

– Привет, Адам.

Баки сплюнул воду и посмотрел в зеркале на прислонившегося к косяку Старка.

– Доброе утро. Надеялся, у тебя лучшая память на имена.

Тот закатил глаза и сделал взмах рукой – нечто среднее между указыванием и отмахиванием.

– Добавь в свой список «Взрыв из прошлого».

– У меня нет доступа к интернету. Смотрю то, что идет по телевизору или приносит Стив.

– Не знал, что у нас тут практикуются пытки, – воскликнул Старк и вышел, показывая следовать за собой. – Надо срочно тебя починить, пока Гидра не начала вербовку.

Баки усмехнулся – Старк явно не чувствовал необходимости обходить проблему стороной, что было приятным разнообразием после месяцев осторожных вопросов окружающих. Не то чтобы Баки в любом случае хотел говорить об этом. Он вытер лицо полотенцем и уже на ходу натянул футболку.

– Поторапливайся, – крикнул Старк из коридора, – я оставил мастерскую на Лапу-Растяпу, так что надо вернуться до того, как он что-нибудь сломает.

Это начинало напоминать преследование Белого Кролика. Баки усмехнулся и прибавил шаг.

– Кэп кратко ввел меня в курс твоих дел, – продолжал тем временем Старк, спускаясь по лестнице. – Дал почитать дело. Слишком тонкое для такой долгой карьеры, кстати, но будем работать с тем, что есть.

В этот момент они спустились на нулевой этаж, и двери мастерской распахнулись, впуская их внутрь. Баки почему-то ожидал увидеть кучу деталей брони и прочую механику, но внутри было практически пусто – несколько столов, экранов и ящиков. Только у стены стоял верстак с инструментами, который практически терялся на большой площади мастерской. Одну из стен полностью занимало слегка затемненное окно. Это разбивало ощущение замкнутой комнаты, но Баки сомневался, что стекло получилось бы просто разбить – даже с расстояния он видел, что он утолщенное и, скорее всего, пуленепробиваемое. По пустому пространству, жужжа, наворачивал круги робот.

– Лапа-Растяпа, угомонись! – прикрикнул на него Старк и, проходя мимо, хлопнул робота по клешне. – Он привык к компании, поэтому немного сходит с ума, когда остается тут один, – сказал Старк и добавил себе под нос: – Надо будет собрать ему подружку или дружка.

– Ты что-то говорил о моей починке?

Баки неприятно кольнуло воспоминанием, что в Гидре уже относились к нему как к неодушевленному предмету, но он затолкал эту мысль подальше.

– Ментально-ограническая ретрограмма – мое изобретение для борьбы с травмирующими воспоминаниями. Я поработал с настройками, и теперь попробуем с его помощью снять встроенный Гидрой в твое подсознание код.

Старк похлопал рукой по низкому стулу рядом с собой, и Баки немного неохотно сел. Он думал спросить, для кого и каких воспоминаний был создан МОРГ, но не был уверен, что стоит.

– Надень, – Старк указал на лежащие на столе рабочие очки, – еще мне нужно присоединить несколько датчиков. – Он стал рядом и внимательно посмотрел на Баки. – С этим не будет проблем?

– Нет, все нормально.

Старк кивнул и быстро приклеил один за другим десяток мелких датчиков ему на лоб, виски и шею. Руки его были сухими и горячими. Это разрушало поднимающиеся ассоциации с лабораториями Гидры, но Баки на всякий случай стал дышать медленнее и глубже, чтобы пульс стал спокойнее. Он надел очки и стал наблюдать за замолкшим Старком. Тот немного хмурился и наблюдал за быстро сменяющейся информацией на экране. Он выглядел уставшим. Что не удивительно для человека, который живет в таком темпе. Говард, как помнилось Баки, тоже был неугомонным.

Перед глазами встала картина, как Говард ползет от разбившейся машины. Секунда – и пропала. Все его воспоминания о миссиях в модусе Зимнего Солдата напоминали кадры из хроники, которую кто-то основательно проредил. Но главное было ясно.

Желудок сжался от чувства вины, и Баки опустил взгляд, стараясь отвлечься.

На колене лежала металлическая рука.

Баки зажмурился, считая про себя и медленно дыша через нос.

– Спасибо за данные, но для самокопаний пока рановато, – немного обеспокоенно сказал Старк.

Баки открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, против воли отмечая, насколько тот похож на отца. Но старше. И моложе.

Умоляющий Говард. Тихий голос Марии Старк и ее теплая кожа.

Баки сорвал и бросил на стол очки, поднялся, озираясь по сторонам – ему срочно надо было уйти. Переждать.

– Эй, здоровяк, – Старк – чертов самоубийца – положил ладони ему на плечи и пытался удержать на месте, – спокойнее. Сейчас все хорошо, чтобы там не было у тебя в голове, оно уже в прошлом. Сядь и выдохни.

Его голос пробивался сквозь красную пелену паники, и Баки замер, стараясь переждать. Он сконцентрировался на ощущении горячей ладони Старка – техники Гидры его старались не касаться – и глубоко вдохнул.

Все в прошлом.

И Зимний Солдат тоже, если от него хоть что-то зависит.

Баки сел на стул и, сделав над собой усилие, расслабился.

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Старк, похлопав его по правому плечу и убрав руку.

Баки через силу усмехнулся.

– Вообще-то я не собака.

– Кстати, когда я спрашивал о проблемах, то имел ввиду вот такие закидоны.

– Прости. Я не думал, что воспоминание так сильно подействует.

Конечно, стоило догадаться, что просто не может быть ничего. Стоило сдаться армии психотерапевтов, а не сыну Говарда. Сеансы с ними хотя бы были безвредными, пусть и не работающими.

– Все это было плохой идеей.

Баки снова поднялся.

– Ну уж нет, я уже потратил на тебя несколько часов – а ты хоть подозреваешь сколько это в долларах? – и не собираюсь бросать дело на полдороги.

Старк, снова вернувшийся к экранам, не глядя, нащупал и ткнул его отверткой в бок. Баки даже дар речи потерял. У этого человека инстинкт самосохранения отсутствовал напрочь.

– Тебе не говорили не тыкать в людей острыми предметами? Особенно, когда эти люди сильнее, – спросил Баки.

Но на стул все-таки сел.

Старк на секунду отвлекся от экрана, посмотрел в потолок в задумчивости и скривился.

– Что-то такое припоминаю. Кэп в нашу первую встречу был изрядным перестраховщиком.

– И с чего бы вдруг? – пробормотал Баки.

Баки сосредоточился на экране – он не пытался понять всю появляющуюся информацию, но ему необходимо было что-то отвлекающее и связанное с настоящим, чтобы снова не провалиться в прошлое.

– Эй, – Старк снова ткнул в него отверткой, – я все слышу! Не мешай мне работать.

– Нем, как могила.

– Приятно, что хоть у тебя чувство юмора не отморозило.

Баки слегка улыбнулся. Подколки тоже неплохо справлялись.


	3. Chapter 3

Атмосфера в гостиной была напряженной. Баки с удовольствием ушел бы в свою комнату, но сейчас обсуждалась его судьба, и в кое-то веки его мнение даже учитывалось.

– Я не говорил, что все будет просто, – воскликнул Старк, – нельзя просто нацепить на его голову пару проводков, взмахнуть руками, и – пуф! – никакого кода Гидры.

– А если в процессе ты его активируешь или опять вызовешь приступ? – нависая над Старком, спросил Стив.

Баки поморщился. Лучше бы Стив все так же пребывал в неизвестность о первом опыте работы с МОРГ. Но у кого-то слишком длинный язык.

– Он же тогда станет мне подчиняться? Скажу ему сидеть на месте и жевать печеньку, – пожал плечами Старк.

Баки бы удивился, но и так уже понял, что у этого парня пары винтиков не хватает в голове, которые бы эту голову сохраняли на шее.

Зато ему представилось, какую именно печеньку ему бы мог предложить Старк в мастерской. Наверняка старую, твердую, как камень, и испачканную в масле. Не было бы более жалкого зрелища, чем Зимний Солдат, сидящий, как двухлетка, на стуле с гостинцем. Баки наклонил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

– Тони, ты хоть иногда бываешь серьезен? – закатил глаза и покачал головой Стив.

– Я серьезен, как инфаркт, Кэп, – возразил Старк. – Это лучший способ из имеющихся у нас, и я не брошу дело на середине только потому, что парень переволновался. В конце концов, первый раз ни у кого не идеален.

Баки подумал, что Старк просто ужасен (но все равно второй раз улыбнулся). Стив вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

– Ты согласен продолжать?

Баки видел, что одно его слово и Стив будет искать другие пути. Но Старк прав, нет у них других путей.

– Согласен.

Плечи Стива опустились, он кивнул и повернулся к Старку, который воодушевленно хлопнул его по плечу.

– Вот и отлично! Пойду добуду себе кофе.

Когда он ушел, Стив сел рядом с Баки и еще раз вздохнул.

– Ты порой такая курица-наседка, – протянул Баки.

– Иди ты, – Стив толкнул его в плечо и наконец улыбнулся.

***  
Баки сидел возле окна. Книги и бег сегодня не помогали, поэтому он наблюдал за деревьями и птицами. Напротив Базы, похоже, было несколько гнезд дроздов, которые сейчас обучали птенцов находить пищу.

В метре справа у окна встала Ванда. Он заметил ее появление в комнате еще несколько минут назад, но думал, что она скорее уйдет, как делала обычно.

– Я могу ее исправить.

Баки видел Ванду всего пару раз. Стив упоминал, что она много тренируется, а еще не слишком общительна из-за недавней гибели брата.

– Что? – спросил Баки.

– Руку.

Он только теперь заметил, что машинально сжимал левую – металлическую – ладонь правой, и отпустил.

– На ней электроблокиратор.

– Я знаю. Если бы она просто была неисправна, Старк уже все бы починил. А я могу обмануть прибор, обойти его.

Возможно, ей это действительно по силам. Баки прикинул, что было бы здорово снова чувствовать руку. Если бы он это заслужил. Иначе получалась двойная вина.

– Нет.

Ванда кивнула.

– Твое искупление? – спросила после паузы она.

– Только часть.

– Тогда удачи с остальным.

Повернувшись, Ванда ушла так же тихо, как и появилась.

Баки проводил ее взглядом и снова посмотрел на металлическую ладонь. Сейчас рука скорее напоминала часть манекена или брони. Оружие, увеличивающее функциональность Солдата. Баки вспомнил, каково это, делать ею повседневные вещи: брать ложку, фрукты, зубную щетку. Вспомнил вес этих предметов.

Он не знал, нужно ли ради мирной жизни отказаться от нее. И получится ли.

***  
У Баки были плохие дни, как тот, когда он познакомился с МОРГ, и хорошие, когда практически не вспоминал прошлое, отвлекаясь на что-либо и устанавливая кратковременное внутреннее перемирие. Но больше было дней средней паршивости. Он даже вывел некоторую закономерность – за тремя средними днями или одним хорошим всегда шел плохой. Не слишком обнадеживало, потому что период не увеличивался, но позволяло подготовиться и даже расслабиться временами. Кто знает, что будет после начала серьезной работы с МОРГ.

Сегодня был хороший день. В порыве изобразить обычную жизнь Стив решил приготовить ужин собственными руками. А Баки решил составить ему компанию. Из-за неработающей руки он мог мало помочь с готовкой – в основном, запускал приборы и передавал нужное – и ему быстро стало скучно. На кухне тихо играла музыка (джаз, как сказал Стив), он притопывал ногой в такт и перемешивал спагетти в кипящей воде.

– Помнишь, как на фронте мы украли двух куриц с одной голландской фермы?

Баки не знал, почему эта история всплыла в памяти именно сейчас. Возможно, потому что Стив выглядел крайне забавно, пока пытался запихнуть всю начинку в тушку цыпленка. Тогда они тоже не знали, как справиться с ворованной курицей.

Стив поднял на Баки глаза и на секунду нахмурился, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить. Затем у него появился фирменный осуждающий взгляд.

– Точнее ты украл?

– Может быть и так, – усмехнулся Баки. – Но ели их мы все вместе.

– Полковник Филиппс потом вызвал меня и устроил допрос, кстати.

Стив, наконец, закончил с начинкой и стал упаковывать цыпленка в фольгу.

– Надеюсь, не грозил выдворением из армии?

– Нет, гауптвахтой для всей Ревущей команды, если история снова повторится.

– Это потому что ему не досталось.

– Вряд ли офицерская столовая была такой же отвратительной, как у солдат.

– Тебе лучше знать, я же был сержантом.

– Что это тут у нас? – на кухню вошел Старк, стащил из чашки на столе дольку яблока и отравил ее в рот. – Неужели сегодня Кэп порадует своим поварским талантом?

Насколько Баки помнил, Стив терпеть не мог, когда что-то таскают со стола, особенно, если он в этот момент готовит. Но сейчас Старку досталась только раздраженная улыбка и покачивание головы.

– Неужели нельзя подождать час и поесть со всеми?

– Я трачу много энергии на умственную активность, мне надо пополнять запасы при каждой возможности! – воскликнул Старк. И утащил еще кусочек яблока.

– Припомню это тебе, когда в очередной раз пропустишь пару приемов пищи.

От того, с какой теплотой Стив в этот момент смотрел на Старка, Баки стало муторнее на душе. Он заставал пару их споров, можно сказать, ссор, но сейчас понимал, что, несмотря на все разногласия, они были близки.

Это он был тут чужеродным во многих отношениях.

Все Мстители в какой-то степени знали его историю. В подробностях – Стив, Наташа, Старк и, возможно, Сэм. Но подозревали ли они о миссиях, что выполнял Зимний Солдат. Баки посмотрел на Стива, который регулировал огонь в духовке и улыбался своим мыслям. Знает ли он об убийстве Говарда Старка? А как будет относиться к Баки, если узнает? Что все они сделают?

– Кстати, Баки, я завтра закончу калибровку, и через пару дней мы сможем приступить к работе с МОРГ, – сказал Старк, вырывая его из размышлений.

Баки поежился.

– Хорошо, – кивнул он, жалея, что не может отодвинуть все это еще на пару месяцев. А лучше лет.

– Когда ты строишь такую мину, я чувствую себя негодяем, который собирается наказать щеночка.

– Тони, – осуждающе протянул Стив.

– Что? – подняв брови, спросил тот. – Гамлету полезно иногда сбить драму. Иначе сеанс закончится тем, что мы будем рыдать друг у друга на плече.

– Я бы даже на это посмотрел, ведь не каждый день чудеса происходят, – сказал с порога Сэм и добавил: – Сколько еще до ужина? Даже Вижн проголодался!

Все отвлеклись, и Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

***  
– Сегодня надо выбрать воспоминание, которые мы будем моделировать. Поскольку изменить нам надо код, то нужно добраться до того момента, когда его устанавливали.

Баки слушал объяснение Старка и пытался расслабиться в кресле. Датчики снова были у него на лбу и висках, а сама ситуация будила не самые приятные ассоциации.

С другой стороны – проблем вспомнить то, что было семьдесят лет назад, не возникало.

– Опыт травматический, надеюсь, мы тихо-мирно поковыряем его. Но, если что, говори сразу.

– Не любишь развлечения с паническими атаками? – через силу усмехнулся Баки.

– Нет, я больше по вечеринкам.

– Знаю, читал. Когда голова начинала раскалываться от психологических терминов, желтая пресса хорошо расслабляла.

– Да уж, веселые были деньки, – протянул Старк. – А теперь вспомни в подробностях нужный момент.

Баки закрыл глаза – сегодня они обходились без рабочих очков – и сосредоточился.

Мрачная лаборатория, где его уже несколько месяцев держали каждый день прикованным к стулу и проводили эксперименты. Режущий глаза свет от лампы над головой. Холод и вечный запах плесени. Над ним стоит доктор – Баки не знал его имени – и Зола, который с улыбкой говорит о подчинении и коде, а затем зачитывает слова.

Когда он произнес в воспоминании «рассвет», у Баки мурашки побежали по спине, и он открыл глаза.

– Что дальше?

Старк смотрел на уменьшенную проекцию его воспоминания. Без звука, к счастью. Возможно, решил перестраховаться.

– Пока хватит и этого. Подредактируем код. – Он стал вводить команды в программу. – Представь, что Зола говорит не о подчинении, а о пароле для узнавания своих в Гидре.

– Как приветствие?

– Да, усложненная форма их «Хайль Гидра».

Баки снова закрыл глаза и попытался сделать требуемое. Сначала тяжело, он сосредоточился на том, чтобы представить движения губ. Постепенно картинка начала меняться, слова в воспоминаниях звучали уже другие. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, почти сам верил, что Зола с улыбкой учил его паролю.

В груди сдавило, в горле встал комок.

– Первый этап закончен, – объявил Старк. – В следующий раз будем создавать видимую проекцию уже с полным погружением.

Он повернулся к Баки с широкой, ободряющей улыбкой.

– Я провернул все за пять сеансов, но тогда программа только настраивалась. Рассчитываю сделать все за два.

Теперь Баки знал, что именно корректировал в своих воспоминаниях Старк. Прощание с родителями. Смотреть на него, видеть улыбку и знать правду, было невыносимо.

– Зимний Солдат убил Говарда, – хрипло выговорил Баки.

Старк замер. Постепенно на его лице удивление сменилось пониманием и болью.

– Авария?

Простреленная шина. Умоляющий Говард.

– Он вез сыворотку, Гидра все подстроила.

Старк отвернулся, посмотрел в потолок, а затем снова на него. Баки боялся даже пошевелиться.

– А моя мать?

Тихий голос Марии Старк и ее теплая кожа.

– Она была еще жива после аварии, – помедлив секунду, сказал Баки.

Под глазом Старка дернулась вена.

– Как?

– Солдат… – Баки сглотнул. – Я задушил ее.

На Старка было больно смотреть. Сначала он вглядывался в лицо Баки. Может быть, надеялся, что все это злая шутка. Потом с тем же потерянным и убитым выражением лица уставился куда-то за его плечо. Баки заметил, как побелела его ладонь, которой он вцепился в стол.

Он ожидал взрыва, был готов к тому, что его попытаются ударить или даже убить. Но пока была только тишина и напряжение. Баки хотел извиниться, но понимал, что сейчас это только сделает хуже. Поэтому он сидел, замерев, и ждал, что решит Старк.

– Ты помнишь все, что делал в режиме Зимнего Солдата, – наконец спросил тот. Сухим, тихим голосом.

– Урывками. Временами всплывает что-то новое.

Старк кивнул, положил руку на его левое плечо и сжал. Баки был в майке, поэтому ощутил на своей коже его большой и указательный пальцы. По сравнению с кожей шрамов, которая всегда была немного воспалена, они даже казались прохладными.

– Прости, – сказал Баки. Потому что не мог больше сдерживаться.

– Ты был лишь орудием.

В глазах Старка все еще была пустота и боль, но напряжение спало.

– И я сделаю так, чтобы такого снова не произошло.

Старк отвернулся, но Баки заметил, как он быстро провел ладонью по глазам. В груди было тяжело.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда в зале появилась Наташа, Баки даже не удивился. Видимо, это было ее любимое место для подлавливания. Он продолжил качать пресс, досчитал до пятидесяти и зацепился правой рукой за край греческой скамьи, чтобы обернуться к ней.

Наташа прошла в зал, бросила на скамейку полотенце в бутылку с водой.

– Не напрягайся, сегодня я допрос устраивать не буду.

– Охотно верю.

Баки проследил, как она встала на беговую дорожку, и вернулся к своему упражнению. Следующие полчаса был слышен звук только их движений и дыхания. И это было самое долгое его нахождение рядом с кем-то из Мстителей за последние несколько дней. Баки не знал, рассказал ли Старк всем об убийстве родителей, но ему самому было неуютно продолжать делать вид, что никаких проблем нет.

Баки перешел к отжиманиям, следя краем глаза за Наташей (и зная, что она следит за ним).  
Возможно, стоило сказать всем самому. Оставался некоторый шанс, что остальные не будут такими же великодушными, как Старк, но в дрожь Баки бросала совсем не мысль об отомщении. Ему до боли не хотелось разочаровывать людей, которые, пусть и с настороженностью, но приняли его в своем доме. Они знали, что приютили оружие Гидры и убийцу, но давать им такие подробности…

Наташа выключила дорожку, подошла к скамейке, зачесала ладонью прилипшую к вспотевшему лбу челку и сделала глоток воды из своей бутылки.

– Никто не собирается тебя прогонять или убивать, – сказала она.

Баки замер, прижимаясь грудью к полу, а затем поднял на нее взгляд.

– Я и Стив знаем все два года. Теперь рассказали Сэму, а Тони – Роуди. Полковник может при встрече врезать тебе разок, но вряд ли. Мы все имеем скелетов в шкафу, так что прекращай изводить себя и быстрее приходи в форму.

Баки все еще молчаливо лежал на полу, но Наташе, по-видимому, не нужно было от него какое-либо согласие. Она спокойно взяла полотенце и пошла к выходу.

– А и кстати, – Наташа остановилась на пороге и обернулась к нему, – если есть еще что-то, способное причинить боль Тони, советую это забыть и никогда не вспоминать.

Баки кивнул и мимолетно порадовался, что остальные его скелеты с Мстителями не связаны.

Когда Наташа наконец ушла, он уперся взмокшим лбом в пол, закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул. Правая рука, на которую он все это время опирался, начала затекать, но вставать Баки не хотелось. Он слышал шум крови в ушах и чувствовал огромное, ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

***  
Вижн зашел в комнату как всегда неожиданно. Баки не дернулся, но напрягся и отложил книгу. Он не считал себя в праве обитателям Базы указывать, как вести себя дома, а Вижн, похоже, искренне не понимал, в чем может быть проблема.

– Добрый вечер, сержант Барнс.

– Можно просто Баки.

– Хорошо, я запомню, – Вижн чуть кивнул, наклонившись всем корпусом. – Я хотел предложить развлечение.

С его интонацией английского дворецкого фраза получилась особенно забавной. Баки поднял бровь.

– Какое?

– Шахматы. Не знаю, по вкусу ли вам эта игра, но решил попробовать найти себе компанию для партии.

– В шахматах я ничего не смыслю, даже правил не знаю.

– Тогда извиняюсь за беспокойство.

Вижн разочарованно покачал головой и развернулся к выходу. То есть к ближайшей стене.

– Но можем попробовать сыграть в карты, – по наитию предложил Баки.

Вижн обернулся.

– Это будет интересный опыт.

Они расположились в гостиной – Баки не любил долгого присутствия кого-то кроме Стива в своей комнате, это разрушало ощущение убежища и заставляло нервничать, а Вижн не стал задавать вопросов и просто согласился. Опыт действительно вышел интересным. Несмотря на статус новичка, Вижн довольно успешно справлялся с блефом в покере. Через некоторое время Баки почувствовал азарт, хотя предложил игру скорее как средство отвлечься от мыслей о МОРГ и Старке, которые крутились у него в голове.

– Прошу прощения, но у меня флеш-рояль, – выкладывая карты, сказал Вижн.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал Баки. Это был третий проигрыш подряд. Похоже, былая сноровка ему отказывала. А ведь когда-то он был лучшим игроком в Ревущей команде. – Давай еще раз.

– Как это вам не стыдно? – громко спросил вошедший Сэм. – Играть в покер и никого не позвать!

Баки начал перетасовывать колоду и обернулся к нему.

– Я обучал Вижна.

– Судя по всему, – Сэм кивнул на гору зубочисток на столе возле Вижна, – учитель из тебя первоклассный.

Баки закатил глаза.

– Сам попробуй.

– Еще как, – ответил Сэм, одновременно набирая сообщение на телефоне. – Только подмогу позову.

Через полчаса они впятером – позвал Сэм Наташу и Стива – расположились за столом. И если чуть раньше Баки думал, что Вижн хорошо блефует, то теперь почувствовал, что нашел настоящих противников.

– Куда я попал? – спросил он тихо, когда сначала Наташа выложила стрит, Стив фулл-хаус, а Сэм – каре.

– Во взрослую игру, салага, – весело ответил Сэм, сгребая к себе зубочистки.

Это был вызов.

***  
Баки сам не заметил, когда проснулся. Обычно под утро начинались кошмары, но сегодня он просто неторопливо плавал в дреме, пока не услышал тихое пиканье будильника. Он открыл глаза, выключил сигнал и зевнул. В окно падали первые лучи солнца, и двигать совсем не хотелось.

Баки еще некоторое время валялся в постели, пока к нему, постучав, не заглянул Стив.

– Доброе утро, соня, – с улыбкой сказал он. – Помнишь, что у нас сегодня гость?

– Кто? – спросил Баки, сев.

– Парень, которого нашел Тони. Хочет в рамках контроля по Соглашению, – Стив немного поморщился, потому что до сих пор многое в документе ему не нравилось, и не проходило недели, чтобы он не участвовал в прениях по поводу какого-нибудь пункта, – познакомить его с командой и назначить некоторые тренировки.

Баки кивнул. Код в его голове еще официально не признали обезвреженным, а его безопасным и отвечающим за свои действия, но то, что Стив относил его к команде, захватывало дух.

– Уверен, Тони заманил его, чтобы нацепить на мальца проапгрейденный костюм, – заявил Сэм позднее, когда все они собрались в гостиной.

– Мальца? – переспросил Баки.

– Всем здрасьте! То есть добрый день! Это такая честь для меня! Никогда в жизни не думал, что вот так близко увижу Мстителей!

Баки уставился на подростка, который продолжал болтать, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, и смотрел на всех восхищенными глазами.

– А вот тот медведь с железной рукой тоже новичок, так что будете осваиваться вместе, – заявил Старк.

– Я же всегда смогу сбежать в леса Канады? – тихо произнес Баки.

– Но не захочешь, – ответила Наташа.

Баки улыбнулся.


End file.
